User blog:J1coupe/Sam Fisher vs. Solid Snake. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2 Finale.
Welcome to the Season 2 Finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Yes, I have finally reached Season 2 finale! I am so grateful, and I like to thank you guys all for voting, commenting and suggesting, which led me all the way to my twentieth battle! Today, Two Sneaky Characters, Two Master of Stealth of all Video Game History, representing Metal Gear Solid Series, Solid Snake, goes against the Protagonist of Splinter Cell Series, ''Sam Fisher! ... but, it seems they're not the only rappers that'll appear in this battle... As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Season 3 is coming very soon! Cards and Beats Sam_1.png|Sam Fisher Snake_1.png|Solid Snake Lyrics '''EPIC RAP BATTLES VIDEO GAMES!!!' SAM FISHER! VS! SOLID SNAKE!!! BEGIN! Solid Snake: (starts at 0:23) It's Showtime! Solid Snake here, in order to Once and for All'' End'' this War, My raps are Solid ''like a ''Metal Gear, burning you to Outer Heaven's door, I'll bring Pandora-monium Tomorrow, your President-saving skills are no use, it's contradiction of your Conviction, using John Brown just as your excuse. (Beat suddenly stops as a phone rings) What the f... um.. Hello? Colonel: Snake, it's the Colonel. Did the battle begin yet? Snake: You just called me in the middle of the damn thing. Colonel: Oh.. well.. if that's the case.. (Beat starts again) Don't tread the Fox Hound; raps like Splinter, poppin' every one of your Cell, Snake: I'll beat you Five-seveN times, and Inversely Break this Panther's Neck as well, Colonel: vigilance will be our sword, Third Echelon is on our Black List; oh, yikes! Snake: you'll have the right to plead the Fifth, Sam, when our Fifth Freedom strikes. Sam Fisher: (starts at 0:46) Give me a break, against this Big Boss, you're Recessive just like your twins, your raps are more blunt than your fetish cardboard boxes that you always hide in! I'll turn you into a'' Liquid'','' Snake'', no wonder you were Les Enfants Terribles, teaching you how to sneak past everyone, Snakey, this will be on the test, you're even weaker than Raiden, no wonder people prefer the Naked version of you, I'm the true Patriot ''while you sell out your friends just to get through, I'll ''Walk all over your so-called Peace, call me the true Snake Eater, so just bring your clones or even your crew, I can easily take care of either. (the background suddenly turns into Dystopian World as JC Denton drops from nowhere.) JC Denton: (starts at 1:10) What a shame, I'm battling these numbfucks who doesn't deserve the title of spy, I'm a Deus Ex Machina, crushing you so easily; What a rotten way to die. I'll Fisher ''you up, Lambert's pup, break your goggle and give it a close-up, a return of ''Jesus Christ coming to destroy all four of your petty clubs. And you, David, I'm the true clone, world's all problems' final solution, I'll burn you up like Manhattan was, for this is my Human Revolution. My vision is augmented, and I see that Invisible War ends with my triumph, call it an instantaneous democracy written by the stealth genre's Giant. (an explosion happens, and as background change into TF2 map, Spy appears.) Spy : (starts at 0:11 - Second Beat) Come on, my illiterate friends, let's settle this like a gentlemen! But don't worry, because it seems Team Fortress is about to win again! can't call yourself spies when you can't even disguise, are you blind? you have RED my thoughts, since my rap skills just BLU ''your mind! I'll set you all on a fire like ''Pyro, oh, I murdered your toys as well, a bandanna jockey and a three-eyed merde ''as my opponent? Oh, of course I accel! I won't even talk about this retarded ''Dental Floss of a subnormal half-wit, Now, Shall we end this, Gentlemen? It's all in the days of work I'd admit. (a rat crawls by, which turns into Corvo Attano and thus changing the background into Dunwall.) Corvo Attano: (starts at 0:20 - Third Beat) The Assassin of Dunwall is here, with lyrics that are real relentless, building momentum to seize your life, til thrill's tremendous, like a Bone Charm, you Dishonored Outsiders have finally met your Reaper, kill you like you walked through Walls of Light, then abandon you like Weepers, You can be all classy, but I was the one who won against the whole nation, you may stand Tall, Boys, but your legs are about to face some amputation, Revenge solves everything, leaving you wannabe spies grieving and broken, Being erased from history, I leave the bereaved with my condolence. (video suddenly becomes all dark, then from a distance a figure appears...) Garrett: (starts at 0:20 - Fourth Beat) Now step aside, the King of Stealth has emerged from'' Deadly Shadows'', you fucktards can't stand against the One True Keeper's fearful arrows, I'm the true Thief, What's locked can be opened; What's hidden can be found, I can'' claim everything you owned as mine without even making a sound. Let's start with ''Snakey, your mind won't even understand the word Stealth, while this Fisherman should've cared first for his family's health, and a French retard with and the Cyber-punk? they won't even be my match, Corvo's the Empress killer who kidnaps ladies with his creeper mask attached, dawning of the Dark Project, the Keepers will weep when I rip them into a deep sleep, this Cynical Master ''is coming for your treasures, you innocent sheeps, time for me to go back to the ''shadows, oh yes, the darkness is my weapon, the Metal Age ''has begun, face my sword on your neck as ''death beckons. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU D-D-DECIDE! EPIC, EPIC, EPIC---''' '''RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!! (Explosion) Poll WHO WON? Solid Snake Sam Fisher JC Denton TF2 Spy Corvo Attano Garrett Note And Holy SHIT did this whole thing take literally forever! Well, thanks for reading, and now I leave you with the Season 3's First battle hints. 1. Assassins 2. A rematch? Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts